Nice While It Lasted
Nice While It Lasted is the sixteenth episode of Season 6 and the final episode of the Netflix original series BoJack Horseman. ''It is the 76th episode overall. It premiered with the rest of Part 2 of Season 6 on January 31, 2020. Synopsis A celebration brings people together. Plot The episode starts out with BoJack and Diane looking up to the sky and a heart monitor beeping from the previous episode. The living room of BoJack's old house is seen with the series finale of [[Horsin' Around|''Horsin' Around]]'' playing on the TV. There is a mess of shards of broken glass, a bag of spilled chips, drugs, a stack of ''Horsin' Around Blu-rays on the couch, and a bottle of vodka. The new family who lives there arrives, and is shocked to find the mess. Outside of the window BoJack is seen floating unconscious in the pool. BoJack wakes up at the hospital to find himself under arrest for breaking and entering. The news then runs a segment for BoJack's trial. BoJack is sentenced to Super-Max Prison for fourteen months. A year later, BoJack is seen directing a prison production of Hedda Gabler ''with his inmates. A security guard comes and allows him to leave for the weekend to go see Princess Carolyn and Judah's wedding. He is then picked up from prison by Mr. Peanutbutter. During the car ride, Mr. Peanutbutter asks BoJack if he's going to wear his everyday attire to the wedding. BoJack explains these are the clothes he went in with and didn't realize he would be going to a wedding in a year. Mr. Peanutbutter then takes BoJack to a store to buy him a suit. While in the store, Mr. Peanutbutter asks him what he's in for. BoJack replies officially it's breaking and entering but he believes it's kind of for everything. BoJack then says he's hungry and suggests they go to the diner for lunch. At the diner, BoJack asks if Mr. Peanutbutter spends a lot of time with Judah and Princess Carolyn as a couple. Mr. Peanutbutter tells BoJack he sees Princess Carolyn a lot at [[Birthday Dad|''Birthday Dad]]'' events. Mr. Peanutbutter then tells him Judah mostly stays home with Ruthie. Mr. Peanutbutter questions if he thought Princess Carolyn would marry BoJack. BoJack responds he thought it would be with no one because he wasted the best years of her life. Mr. Peauntbutter responds that the best years of her life are happening now and BoJack says the joke's on him because he couldn't even waste the correct best years of her life. BoJack says he was shocked Princess Carolyn managed to get him out of prison for the weekend. Mr. Peanutbutter asks when he's getting out for real and BoJack responds that it'll be a few months. Mr. Peanutbutter asks what his plans are once he gets out. BoJack says his only goal currently is not to screw up this weekend. Mr. Peanutbutter reassures him he won't screw it up. BoJack replies he's sure he'll find a way to mess things up. He then splatters his meatball sandwich on his new suit and then asks Mr. Peanutbutter to buy him another suit. Back in the car, BoJack asks if Mr. Peanutbutter thinks Diane is going to be there to which Mr. Peanutbutter replies that everyone will be there seeing that it's the party of the year. BoJack asks if Mr. Peanutbutter is seeing anyone to which Mr. Peanutbutter replies he's busy with his show and wants to focus on himself right now. They drive up to Griffith Park Observatory and BoJack questions if this is where the wedding is happening. Mr. Peanutbutter explains they are here for a press conference that is on the way to the wedding. BoJack then says he can't be there as the paparazzi snap pictures of them. Mr. Peanutbutter then announces that the ''"D" in the Hollywood sign will be replaced. Mr. Peanutbutter intended to get another "D" but the unveiling reveals it's a "B''," turning Hollywoo into "''Hollywoob." Mr. Peanutbutter then gets back in the car and BoJack tells him he wants to go back to prison as he doesn't feel like he can be around people. Mr. Peanutbutter tells him he'll be fine and he questions what BoJack thinks will happen at the wedding. BoJack says he doesn't know just that something bad will happen. At the wedding, BoJack starts to head to the door leading up to the roof but he is interrupted by Todd. Todd tells him the fireworks are starting in ten minutes, they need to head down to the beach, and Todd needs to sit on his shoulders. He then tells BoJack there is no time to explain. The two of them head down to the beach and BoJack questions why they had to go down to the beach. Todd tells him he seemed really overwhelmed at the party and he needed to be on BoJack's shoulders to get a better view of the fireworks. BoJack then tells him to get off his shoulders. Todd then asks how BoJack got out of jail. BoJack explains he's just here for the wedding and he's going back tomorrow. He then tells Todd he feels the routine is good for him as it keeps him out of trouble and he can set little goals for himself like breaking his record for the most months he has ever been sober. Todd congratulates him on this. BoJack worries about relapsing and Todd tells him he can set new goals and get sober again. Todd then tells him about how he was at the office the other day doing the "Hokey Pokey" ''with his work associates and he mentions how the song "''Hokey Pokey" can be used to help turn things around. Todd then talks about his relationship with his mother and how it's possible they are both trying to change. Todd then says it's like the lyrics of the song say "you got to turn yourself around." BoJack remarks he doesn't think the songwriters put that much thought into the existential meaning of the lyrics considering they rhymed "about" with "about." BoJack then says Todd might have had something in his analysis of the song but then he lost it. Todd and BoJack agree it was nice while it lasted. They then rekindle their friendship. BoJack then comes across Princess Carolyn and tells her the wedding was incredible. Princess Carolyn asks if it wasn't too much with the fireworks, cirque performers, and procession of exotic peafowl. BoJack tells her she did a great job producing it. BoJack then congratulates her and Judah and asks where Judah is. She tells him Judah is putting together some contracts. BoJack then questions why the groom would be doing paperwork at his wedding. Princess Carolyn explains that their real wedding was a week ago and this one is for the industry. She goes on to explain she invited the town's top talent, took away their phones, and shuffled them together. Princess Carolyn says she gave them alcohol and got them chatty and the next day they call her to put them in touch with someone and that's how she attaches herself as a producer. BoJack says he's offended he wasn't important enough for her real wedding but he's flattered to be invited to her industry one. Princess Carolyn tells him The Horny Unicorn is trending like crazy and all of Hollywoob is buzzing about his comeback. BoJack tells her he's not sure he should start any more projects and tells her he started a drama program at prison and he's thinking about volunteering there when he gets out. Princess Carolyn tells him that sounds fabulous. He then starts talking about other opportunities and he didn't think he had any because a year ago people in this town hated him. Princess Carolyn tells him people have short-term memories and she's sure he'll come to a decision. BoJack then asks her if she wants to dance as the music starts to play. The two dance together. BoJack then tells her when he got here he thought there would be a disaster, like a sitcom disaster. BoJack tells Princess Carolyn he thought he would cause it. He then gives the example of no one but him being able to find Princess Carolyn before the wedding. He tells her he would find her in a special spot and say "it's time to go." BoJack then says he would talk her into going through with the wedding as a symbol of how much he's grown. BoJack then asks what she would be afraid of in this fictional situation created by him. Princess Carolyn tells him she would be afraid to lose some part of herself and if she lets someone else take care of her she won't feel like herself anymore and this thing that's supposed to make her happy doesn't make her as happy as it should. BoJack tells her those are some good arguments but perhaps she should be focused on being happy now. Princess Carolyn jokingly asks if it's that easy. BoJack tells her it isn't but that's what Princess Carolyn wanted for herself, she's the smartest woman he knows, and that's why she ought to listen to herself. They then conclude BoJack wasn't really needed to tell her any of those things which she already knew. BoJack asks her if she can get him some recognition once he gets out of prison and someone to look out for him. She then says she can recommend some "excellent people." The two of them then exchange a hug. BoJack then goes up to the roof where Diane went out for a smoke. They greet each other and she tells him she's trying to quit. BoJack asks if she's doing OK and she confirms she is doing fine. She tells him about the middle-grade fiction series she is working on. He then talks about his new movie with Vance Waggoner and says he is still currently in prison. BoJack says he knows she thinks he's a sellout and she angrily tells him not to tell her what she thinks. Diane then tells him she just came out for a smoke and isn't going to help him work through whatever it is he's trying to work through. and BoJack on the roof]] Diane tells him he came to her. BoJack protests that he just wanted to talk to her because he misses talking to her. Diane then says she wishes she had her phone right now. BoJack misunderstands and says he knows what she means and he never knows what to do with his hands at parties. She tells him no it's because she wants to play him the last voicemail he left her. Diane then asks if BoJack remembers the voicemail. Diane says in the voicemail BoJack told her he was sober. She tells him things were good in her life and she was thinking about her future. Then one day she got this voicemail and BoJack sounded happy in it. Diane then tells him he told her he was going swimming and that nothing matters and nobody cares about him. Diane then tells him he told her to call him back if she doesn't want to go swimming otherwise he'd just assume nobody cares. Diane says she thought he was dead. Diane then questions why he called her knowing she was in Chicago. BoJack tells her he was drunk and high and wanted to talk to her. Diane tells him when she found out he wasn't dead she was angry. She was relieved he was still alive but also angry that she'd given him that power over her. Diane then says she wishes she had been the person he thought she was—the person who would save him. BoJack tells her that was never her job. Diane questions why he always made her feel like it was her job to save him. She then says maybe it's everyone's job to save each other. She finally tells BoJack she's glad he's alive. He admits he is glad as well. BoJack then questions if Diane is still in Chicago. Diane says her boyfriend at the time wanted her to move to Houston with him. Diane says she also wanted to move with him. However, she got scared and didn't trust herself after she got BoJack's voicemail. She then tells him her boyfriend moved without her and they tried long-distance but it was really hard. BoJack then asks if they broke up. Diane says no she moved to Houston to be with her boyfriend. BoJack questions if he's not her boyfriend anymore. Diane then shows him her ring indicating she and Guy are now married. BoJack asks how she learned to trust the happiness. Diane says she didn't but she trusted Guy. BoJack remarks it's hard to picture her in Houston. Diane says she's a completely different person now. She says she smiles more and wears fewer jackets. Diane says she looks back at her L.A. years and wonders who was that person. BoJack asks if the old Diane ever comes back. Diane says sometimes and she could feel the old version of herself when she came back to L.A. for the wedding or right at that moment talking to BoJack. Diane then admits she was terrified of coming back to L.A. BoJack asks her what she think would happen and she says she thought she would spin out and questioning everything. BoJack points out that didn't happen and Diane agrees. BoJack then asks her if she wishes it had and she admits a little part of her did. BoJack asks her if she misses the mess and Diane says she's glad to have lived in L.A. but is not nostalgic for it. She then says she is glad to have known Mr. Peanutbutter even though he's not in her life anymore. Diane goes on to say she believes there are people who help you become the person you end up being and you can be grateful to them even if they are never meant to be in your life forever. Diane finally says she is glad to have known BoJack as well. BoJack then asks if it would be funny if this is the last night they spoke to each other. Diane then says she needs to tell him something and BoJack says she doesn't owe him anything. She finally thanks him and tells him it's going to be OK. Diane then starts to get up and leave but BoJack tells her to wait. He then tells her he wants to tell her a funny story. She agrees to listen. BoJack starts telling her about the movie night at prison and how the system is rigged so that they always watch Big Andy's favorite movie which is The Family Stone. BoJack explains that every week Big Andy gets his guys to vote for the movie so that they wind up watching it every week. Diane questions whose favorite movie is The Family Stone. BoJack says it's a perfectly fine movie. Diane then questions watching it every week and BoJack says that's what he's saying. Diane questions whether movie night is mandatory and BoJack says no but he likes to support the arts. BoJack then says he knows the guy who volunteers at the library which is where they keep the DVDs. BoJack then said he offers to give the guy his Jell-O for a month if The Family Stone goes missing. BoJack says the next time movie night comes around the DVD has gone missing which riles up Big Andy and his guys. BoJack then says he suggests they watch Pieces of April this week. BoJack then says Big Andy then falls in love with Pieces of April so that's now what they watch every week. Diane then remarks BoJack made his bed with that one. She then laughs and says that sounds awful. BoJack then asks "What are you going to do? Sometimes life's a bitch and then you die." Diane agrees but then responds with "Sometimes life's a bitch and you keep on living." Diane then remarks it's a nice night. BoJack then smiles, agrees, and says the time they are spending together is nice. The series ends in a moment of silence as Diane and BoJack, both of them struggling to say something but choosing not to, looking at the stars in the sky. Cast Trivia * Only the main characters speak in this episode. ** This episode also showcases BoJack's final interactions with Mr. Peanutbutter, Todd Chavez, Princess Carolyn, and Diane Nguyen. * The date this episode is set is not revealed, but as it is towards the end of BoJack's fourteen-month prison sentence, it is most likely set in 2021. * The new B on the "Hollywoob" sign is unveiled by Cabracadabra orcas riding in drone-thrones. * The song that plays in the end credits is "Mr. Blue" ''by Catherine Feeny. * The play ''Hedda Gabler BoJack directs while in prison is made by Ibsen, something his mother comments about his works, "it's not Ibsen." * The jury on BoJack's case are people that BoJack has hurt in some way: ** Daniel Radcliffe, BoJack pretended he didn't remember he starred in Harry Potter and lost charity money out of spite. ** Veronica, kept hitting her with a door causing her to lose her feathers. ** The fish who owns saltwater taffy workshop. BoJack destroyed his workshop. ** Pam, one-night stand. ** Sandro, fired from Elefante. ** Beyoncé, tripped because of BoJack throwing the dollar bills. ** Tilda Madison, one-night stand ** Neal McBeal, [[BoJack Hates the Troops|stole his box of muffins which he allegedly had "dibs" on]]. ** Wallace Shawn, insulted his acting. ** The Lowes elephant, that BoJack offended by saying "talk about the elephant in room." ** Guy in a red shirt, that BoJack vomited cotton candy on. ** Another fish, who BoJack gave a poor score to in ''Felicity Huffman's Booty Academy: Los Angeles'''' ''when she was a contestant on the show. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6